onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seekmsn
Images Don't remove images from pages recklessly and without reason. If you think that a picture should be removed, bring it up on the talk page. 17:01, January 12, 2012 (UTC) about jinbe/history There is a reason why I removed the headings "whitebeard war saga" and "new world saga". SeaTerror wanted to keep the last three subheadings of the Fishman Island Arc. To accommodate him, I put the story arcs as major headings in the history section. If "whitebeard war saga" and "new world saga" is left in, the story arcs will have to become subheadings and the three headings under Fishman Island arc will have to become smaller subheadings. And everyone on wikia agreed not to have headings smaller than fourth headings. --Fliu 01:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) some good intended advice. Please work on your profile and set an avatar for yourself, it makes conversatiating with you and recognizing you, a lot easier. (OnePieceNation 00:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC)) Links Hi there! I've noticed that you've been adding links incorrectly to our pages. Instead of using the full link like this Brook you should use two brackets and the title of the article like this Brook. If you want the link to read "Luffy" but want to link to Luffy's page (which is actually titled "Monkey D. Luffy") add the link like this Luffy. If you link with the URL, the code is just too long and hard to work with. You can look at other pages in source mode in order to see how some other types of links work. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page 14:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you please add links correctly, like I've described above? Thanks. 01:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Stub Template Hello. When you fill in the missing sections on a page that is marked as a stub, can you please remove the stub template? That way it won't be categorized as a stub anymore. Thanks! Montblanc Noland (talk) 17:14, September 7, 2014 (UTC) 13:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC)}} No problem. An image like that would actually be a good fit for Rosinante's personality section. Just remember to put the source (the chapter the image is from), correct licensing (from the licensing box, "Licensed Under Fair Use" for manga images) and categories (in this case, "Chapter Images" and "Personality Images"). Scanlation images aren't allowed, but if you mark it with a template (just put in the file summary), it won't get deleted and someone will replace it with a raw image. 23:20, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Dude, this image you've uploaded had scanlations (and you didn't even clean out the scanlation words), not to mention the watermark at the lower right corner. 16:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Long Summaries Hi, so when you write long summaries for episodes, don't just copy the corresponding chapter's summary. Yes, the episode mostly shows scenes that are the same as the chapter's, but Toei usually adds things that should be noted in order to distinguish the episode from the chapter. 19:59, December 6, 2015 (UTC)